On Dragon Wings
by SPWeyr
Summary: IC DATE: Mid Afternoon, 24.04.231 AL - B'jin steals Valerian away from numbweed collection duties... to take him hunting! The Stands Impressed dragonrider quizzes the Candidate on the Touching the young man took part in a few days prior.
1. Chapter 1

**Mid Afternoon, 24.04.231 AL**

Wings flared dramatically as the small dragon dropped in a twirling tumble, her body spinning through the air as it was dragged down by gravity towards the fleeing wild heardbests. Strapped safely to her neck, where green muscles strained, B'jin leaned forward to help with the slipstream as his dragon preformed aerial manoeuvres that were as likely to get them into trouble for being overly risky as they were an applause. B'jin's laughter was ripped away by the soaring winds, even as he leaned closer to Valerian, hands resting lightly on the young man's hips, where he was strapped securely to Larrikith's riding straps. They were new, and well oiled; very secure and very unlikely to break. But, even if they did, B'jin had no doubt Larrikith would save them well before they went splat.

"That one!" He hissed in Valerian's ear, face close, as he leaned into Larrikith's turn, tilting her wings dramatically so she practically fell on the screaming beast; it was not far off her own size, truth be told, but she was a strong dragon, and well adapted to her hunting techniques. Front legs extended, she plucked her chosen beast out of the fray of madly running herdbeasts and lifted it enough that she could use her strong jaws to crush it's spine. She then dipped to the side, away from the fleeing creatures, and dropped the animal down fairly gently; it still caused an explosion of dust when it landed, and twitched some in the death throes.

"Bows and arrows," B'jin spoke again, into the younger Harper's ear, before he cursed as Larrikith shot skywards with enough force to give him whiplash, and crash the back of Valerian's head into his chest. "SHELL AND SHARD LARRI!" He bellowed, as Larrikith levelled out and coasted swiftly after the retreating herd. Still muttering under his breath, B'jin used his left hand to rub absently at his chest, the muttered words all viciously thrown at Larrikith, though her swift motion was leaving them long behind them and struggling on the breeze, unheard.

"I-" he was cut off once more as Larrikith dropped into a steep dive, and leaning forward, B'jin gave Valerian a solid shove in the back, forcing the young man to lean further down into the dragon's neck and assist with the slip. It was an intimidating pose to be in, dropping down as they were, but B'jin had never been fond of leaning backwards, and if he wanted to lean forward, then as a result, Valerian had to, too!

_Usually, I let him shoot the beasts,_ Larrikith chirped, after brushing her way lightly into Valerian's mind. She paused for a moment, her amusement heavy on the edges of his conciousness as she poked at his foremost emotions. _Do you want me to block some of that? How can you possibly enjoy my skills -_ she paused as she twisted into a dramatic barrel roll, and flung aside another heardbeast, killing it in the process. _When you are thinking such ridiculous thoughts?_


	2. Chapter 2

Scepticism and shock had been the two major emotions Valerian had when Larrikith and B'jin closed in on him while out with the group stuck with the fun task of harvesting numbweed. He liked the green but she also liked to tease him so he had assumed the offer wasn't genuine and if he tried to scramble up her side (grabbing at the fat rolls and scurrying up as per B'jin's ever so helpful advice) she'd roll over him or lift off so he'd fall. Somehow, however, they had managed to convince him they wanted his company while out for a quiet hunt and leisurely flight. In the end, how could he have said no? Valerian wasn't fond of manual labour of any sort and he was being offered a chance to fly!

Now, as he clung tightly to the flying straps while Larrikith dipped and dove, Valerian felt he was a naïve fool and mucking about in the numbweed patches was far safer.

He tried to keep his attention on what B'jin was saying, attempting small nods when he heard the man or even when he didn't but wanted to make it seem like he had. His mind was racing with thoughts of how beautiful everything looked from so high to the thrill soaring through the air gave him. It was everything a little boy could dream of and more! It was majestic and liberating and thanks to B'jin sitting behind him, Valerian didn't mind smiling widely to display his amazement and happiness.

That was until the cheeky little beast decided to show off.

With the very first spiral for the ground, Valerian saw his life flash before his eyes. He didn't scream in terror which should have been something to be proud of but he was frozen with fear of his impending demise to do anything but stare wide-eyed. His reaction didn't get any better for every trick Larrikith tossed their way after that. His knuckles were white from clinging to the straps and he found himself wishing B'jin would hold him tighter to add one extra level of safety. In a clearer state of mind Valerian would have been shocked that he actually thought of the greenrider's touch in a positive manner but his mind was currently reeling to catch up as they went in for a kill.

Bows and arrows? Oh, right, they were hunting. He had been given that task shortly after arriving at Katila and Valerian was impressed with the improvement he had made from his first horrible outing to the last one he made before having numbweed tossed at him. He could now aim with the bow and even hit things at times. Given his current rattled state, Valerian wasn't too sure he could even nock the arrow. Good thing Larrikith was being so kind and helpful by making sure he didn't have to do anything but enjoy the ride! As she launched to the sky once more and his head collided with B'jin's sturdy chest, Valerian tried to tune out the light throb that begged for a tender touch. No way was he letting go of the leather that was his lifeline to poke at his head.

Larrikith's chipper voice interrupted his train of thoughts about dying and the various ways he could go splat and while it should have further incited him to riot, Valerian managed a small smile for how pleased she was and the offer to help with his fear. That didn't last. When the horrible green creature he was strapped to suddenly did a barrel roll, Valerian gave a yelp and with his jumbled thoughts as ones from earlier came back to him he finally gave voice to his fears, "I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die! And in B'jin's arms! Why, Larrikith?!" Rational thought had left him at least three spiralling dives earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

_What is safer than a dragon's neck?!_ Larrikith asked joyfully, highly amused by the young man's thoughts that the numbweed patch was indeed a better place to be. Used to B'jin's stark refusal to go anywhere near such patches, she had been delighted when he'd agreed that picking up Valerian (_rescuing that poor harper's fingers!_) from the stuff was a good idea. So, it had happened, with the green dragon more than delighted to encourage him aboard while B'jin sat like a board of wrought iron on her back, refusing to even step foot on the grounds surrounding the well cared for patches. She didn't _blame_ him, but she did find it hilarious. They were both pleased by the fact that Valerian had been borrowing gloves for the picking, and as such, left them behind without an issue or comment from rider or dragon. B'jin's allergy was touchy and fresh numbweed was several times worse than brewed.

B'jin gave a gusty laugh as a yelp was ripped from Valerian. Still laughing, he wrapped his right arm securely around the younger man's waist as the dragon leveled out and Valerian was still shrieking. Still chuckling, B'jin leaned in closer, so he could speak directly into the Harper's ears, breath warm; "There are far worse places to die!" Larrikith slowed her pace down, letting the herd beasts flee before her in a mass of panic while behind them, there were five of the beasts tossed at random upon the ground. Banking sharply, Larrikith twisted around to head back in the direction they had come, her flight swift and clean as she angled in on the last beast she had killed.

_Hold tight!_Larrikith chirped to her passengers, far too happily, and then folded her wings, literally dropping like a stone. B'jin hissed between his teeth as his stomach flew up into his throat in the movement. Decades of flying could never stop that, no matter how prepared he was. Her wings flared suddenly, halting the rapid decent just before she hit the ground. Not pausing, Larrikith swooped in to pick up the beast, and then brought her wings down strongly, visibly straining to lift a beast that was near enough in size to herself to be physically difficult.

"We're going to wink _between_" B'jin warned, speaking once more into Valerian's ear. "Ready, one, two, three!" On the word, the pair vanished into the black void. B'jin instinctively tightened his grip around Valerian, aware that the younger Harper would be highly unlikely to feel his touch. When they reappeared once more in reality, B'jin loosened his grip to rest his arm lightly around the young man, while Larrikith's breath strained as she dropped the beast beside on of the first.

_Might as well grab the others now. I won't be able to if I stop, B'jin. Sharding stupid things are heavy!_ Her comment was directed mostly to B'jin, but included Valerian in her commentary, as she twisted her head around to look back at them both. _Besides, if we lose them to felines I'm going to be really pissed!_

B'jin just laughed. "Alright. You okay, Val? She's a bit extreme." Larrikith snorted at them, as she turned to coast quietly in the direction of the furthest remaining beast. If she started at the back, she'd have less distance to travel as she got more tired. Larrikith _loved_ hunting, but she would have been much happier if she had another three feet on her size.


	4. Chapter 4

Valerian found he was glad to have had only a small portion of his meal before heading out for chores because he was fairly certain he would have been sick with the way Larrikith just suddenly stopped flying to drop like a rock with passengers attached to it. Was this what his life was going to be like if he Impressed? He wasn't sure he could handle decades of manoeuvres such as that but B'jin seemed to be doing well enough with them. Then again, the rider was probably insane. Why else did he have that goofy smile in place all of the time?

Just as he was calming down from that latest stunt and felt he was closer to adjusting to Larrikith's horrible teasing ways, Valerian was given an appreciative warning about going _between._ In truth, there had been a hope that B'jin would allow them to do it once so the young harper could experience it with the crazy pair like he had already done with other dragonrider duties. Now that he was given the chance with mere seconds to comprehend that he had, Valerian couldn't say one way or the other if he was ready and simply tensed up again as B'jin gave the count to the event. The sudden blast of cold was a shock to his system, as was the way it felt like he couldn't, well, feel anything. Before panic set in, Valerian forced himself to recall what he had read about _between_ in his turns of studying and that both sensations, or lack thereof, were normal.

Even still, when they emerged back into the bright Katilan day, Valerian was relieved, chilled, and even thankful for the tight hold B'jin had on him. When that hold loosened, it was taken as silent permission to relax and Valerian visibly wilted, sinking back into the greenrider and taking comfort from his mere presence. "That was," he paused, finding himself lacking in a vocabulary while his wits and composure were reclaimed, "extreme," he settled on, finding the word used to describe Larrikith worked well for the cheeky dragon as well as the entire ordeal up to that point.

"I think I've been enjoying myself though. Ask me again in an hour." Realizing the little green was taking a leisurely flight for the moment and seemed to be pushing herself now with retrieving the haul, Valerian managed to free a hand from the death grip he had on the riding straps to give an affectionate and encouraging pat to the soft green hide. Between the playful drowning and her flying, Valerian was sure Larrikith would cause him serious injury one day but for the time being he still liked her.


	5. Chapter 5

B'jin chuckled quietly as Valerian sagged against him, amused by the younger Harper's reactions to his dragon. All things considered, he was doing remarkably well. B'jin's lips quirked, wondering if he should congratulate Valerian for not pissing his pants as some were wont to do. He decided not to, when the man spoke, and instead settled on snorting his amusement softly into his hair. Extreme was definitely the word for Larrikith, and B'jin shuddered theatrically as he recalled their Weyrling time together. The man had no idea what the universe had been thinking when it aligned he and Larrikith to be a partnered pair. Either it enjoyed watching B'jin suffer, or it enjoyed watching Larrikith make the world at large suffer. Both was liable to be the case.

"Larri, sweetheart, you flew over it," B'jin pointed out softly, amusement just barely tinging his tone as the green gave a start and twitched physically in the air, twisting indelicately to turn and glide down on the beast she'd over flown. _Valerian got me side tracked!_Larrikith said, her tone lazy. She'd been shifting her focus between B'jin's idle thoughts and those of the ecstatic passenger, delighting in his delight. Since he'd enjoyed the easy going and leisurely glide, she hadn't been paying any attention to the herdbeasts she was meant to be picking up.

Refocusing, she swooped over the beast and grunted as she grasped it with her taloned appendages, wings beating strongly to lift them back up into the air. B'jin, surprised, leaned around Valerian to stare at Larrikith, who was dutifully ignoring him. After a moment, he snorted and sat back. "She likes you," he stated, voice low and deeply amused, before tightening his one armed grip around Valerian's waist. "We're off, in three, two, one!" Flashing into the deep darkness of _between_ B'jin closed his eyes in preparation for the harsh sunlight when they reappeared, and once more loosened his grip on the younger Harper as the golden rays beat at his eyelids.

"Land, love. You get the other two without us. You'll be faster if you wink both ways." B'jin left out the fact that the dragon was already struggling fanatically with the beast she was carrying, as she dropped it in an ungainly and dead heap beside the other two. The little green snorted, but landed as asked and waited quietly while they got off. B'jin undid his own clasps, and slid down easily, before hovering to help Valerian if he needed it. Once the young man was safely on the ground, B'jin unharnessed Larrikith, and the mossy dragon shook the leathers from her, revealing sweat staining. Both harper and dragon grimaced indelicately.

_Wonderful,_ Larrikith groaned irritably, aired to both men. _Your brats are earning their dinner tonight!_ "Better them than I, love." B'jin replied, amused. He was in no mood to wash her; he'd done so just yesterday! Eyes swirling with amusement, Larrikith shook herself out before pushing off lightly into the air. She vanished _between_ barely two wing beats later. B'jin turned to grin at Valerian.

"Ever had to skin a 'beast before?" He might have gotten him out of numbweed collection (Ew!) but apparently that didn't mean B'jin was getting him out of working entirely. Larrikith appeared above them, dropped the forth beast, and vanished, leaving only the dead cow and a wave of cold _between_ in her wake.


	6. Chapter 6

"That's what worries me. I'd hate to see her with someone she hates," Valerian grumbled softly, though his heart wasn't in it as he was distracted once more by the sights and Larrikith blaming him for missing the stop. There was something quite pleasing in knowing he had gotten the upper hand on the bratty green even though he hadn't been trying to match wits or physical strength with her this time. He'd take what he could get. That moment of elation and the way his heartbeat seemed to have slowed back to normal was short lived, however, as B'jin warned him of a second jump _between_. Valerian tensed and held his breath as the countdown was made.

Again he was engulfed by the cold though it was the absence of touch and feeling like he didn't exist that bothered the young Harper the most when they popped back out into the hot and very bright sunlight. He was close to asking if that was something you ever got used to but Valerian imagined the greenrider would say it wasn't so bad after the first few jumps but not even the eternal ray of sunshine that seemed to be B'jin could _enjoy_ the seconds it took to travel from one spot to another. That line of thought was dropped, however, when he realized they were landing and B'jin was sliding free and looking like he was willing to help Valerian as well.

Valerian was tempted to accept that offer given how out of sorts that flying had left him but instead he gave a small shake of his head as stiff fingers finally let go of the straps before copying B'jin's descent. He may have safely made it to the ground but two steps away from Larrikith and it felt like his knees were about to give out. In fact, they nearly did and he was grateful that dragon and rider were distracted with the removal of the harness and missed him stumbling a few steps while the land tried to right itself in his vision once more.

As Larrikith took off, Valerian watched in awe as she vanished and then stared, dumbfounded at B'jin, even as she returned with a blast of cold air that sent a shiver down his spine. "Why would I ever have need of skinning anything before now?" Even when he had hunting duty, Valerian went after smaller game and brought it back for the kitchen staff to deal with. He had no desire to pluck, skin, or dissect his food before it made it to the cooking fires. Besides, he had had _hunting_ duty, not hunt and prepare for cooking duty.


	7. Chapter 7

B'jin chuckled softly, clearly amused. "Well, we better change that _before_ you end up a Weyrling. Your classes should have covered basic Weyrling expectations, I believe. You are aware if you Impress, you'll be given the ever delightful task of cutting herdbeasts up into bite sized chunks?" B'jin's tone was light and cheerful, brown eyes bright as he teased the younger harper. "We don't need to do that, we'll just skin them. But I'll show you how to do it properly, because I need a set of riding leathers before I get growled at again by a Wingleader for not having any." While they didn't have any official wings presently, since chores and tasks were shuffled around so frequently, the dragonriders did get together occasionally to play games on dragon back or laugh their way through a faux Threadfall practice. B'jin hadn't bothered to make himself a set of dragonleathers since Katila was founded, and his pair from their time Banished had been tossed for scraps several years ago. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ a nice pair of leathers, as that he couldn't see the point. Who were they going to parade around before in them? The Northern folk? Hah. At any rate, the greenrider had decided that while he was given the chore of Hunting, he might as well reap the rewards and keep the skins for himself.

"Come on," B'jin said lightly, still apparently amused by Valerian's reaction to his easy question. "I'll show you how. Larri makes it easier, of course - usually - by, thank you dear heart." Even as he was speaking, Larrikith had returned with the last beast, dumped it, and landed lightly. Trotting over to the one B'jin was walking towards, she sat herself down primely and lifted the beast up, holding it off the ground so B'jin could more easily remove the hide.

Tugging a knife from his boot, B'jin sliced the beast down the belly; he shoved the long blade into the dead creature up to the hilt, and forced it down the length of the body, stepping back when the insides poured out. Larrikith used her claws to pull the opening wider, and watched with avid interest as carcass emptied. She ate the innards with apparent relish while B'jin made additional slices to the creature, these ones lighter and only to the first layer of muscle. Turning to wave Valerian over, B'jin smirked slightly.

"Don't mind her. Now, while it is possible to literally knife the hide off, it's easier if you punch it off." He eyed Valerian's arms dubiously. Playing guitar and singing songs were not the best lead up to Impressing a dragon, something B'jin knew from hard played experience. "You're going to struggle." He said honestly, but he'd expect the boy would get one done, even if it took him the entire time it took B'jin to do the other four. Practice, and all that.

"Larri, you can help Val. Basically, she'll hold it up. Thank you, love, and you will pull like this," he demonstrated by holding the hide taunt, "and hit here," and he did so, angling himself so Valerian could see the hide pull away from the muscles underneath with little effort. The younger harper wouldn't have it so easy, once his arms started to get sore, but he shouldn't have too much difficulty, B'jin decided. After all, he'd survived his Weyrlinghood and he'd been much older, and probably a lot softer, than Valerian. Larrikith's warble of amusement startled the greenrider, and he looked up at Larrikith with a light frown. _B'jin was too used to eating whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, when I Impressed him,_ Larrikith told Valerian, her tone sly.

"I was a great Harper," B'jin shrugged, grinning. "I was rewarded with food."_I'm an amazing dragon._ Larrikith defended her well rounded figure with a draconic grin, including Valerian in all her commentary. B'jin laughed, and gave her a pat on the nose. "Whatever you need to tell yourself, my dear."

Turning her attention back on Valerian as B'jin wandered a few feet off to start work on his beast, Larrikith tilted her head, eying the boy with apparent amusement. _Those that I hate?/_ She said lightly, _Probably aren't aware I exist._ She waited to see what he made of that, before she'd offer an expansion.


	8. Chapter 8

He had been taught all about the expectations should he Impress and despite his general appearance in classes, Valerian had been paying attention. It didn't mean he fully believed he would have do half the things he was warned would become a part of his life nor was he entirely convinced he would be leaving the Sands after the Hatching with a dragonet beside him. He still wasn't entirely sure why the dragon couldn't just nibble on a beast they took down together while Valerian stayed off to the side away from the carnage given he really didn't have the stomach for gore and wanted nothing to do with it.

Unfortunately it seemed B'jin wouldn't listen to protests as he merrily went on with his lesson which Valerian did his best to learn from though it was hard. He battled to keep that little bit of a meal he had earlier down as the beast's innards spilled out and didn't seem to faze the greenrider in the least though Larrikith was thrilled by it. He turned away for a moment to collect himself with a few deep breaths and mental images of far more pleasant things. He looked back in time to see B'jin motioning him over and with one wobbly step after another, the young harper brought himself as close as he dared to go to the mess while Larrikith did her best to clean it up.

Valerian nodded at the demonstration and tried not to think about food conversation while staring at the task he had just been issued to complete. Numbweed picking was definitely sounding like the better way to spend an afternoon now. Telling himself what he was now staring at was raw meat that needed a little tending to, Valerian stepped up and grabbed the hide like he had seen B'jin do it but hesitated when Larrikith's cryptic words entered his mind. He eyed her suspiciously, gaze dropping to her round belly where he smirked. "So being amazing has nothing to do with your chubby figure. You just eat everyone you dislike." B'jin's constant shock that came with pointing out his dragon liked the snarky brat left said brat feeling confident in his continuing efforts of teasing Larrikith, though he hoped she didn't try to eat a limb as a lesson all the same.

He gave a valiant first swing, hitting where he had been shown to and while it seemed to have worked, Valerian wasn't overly impressed with the process. He needed something to distract him from the sound and texture. Glancing over his shoulder where B'jin was working on his beast, he thought of the distraction in the form of a subject he had been saving since first meeting the crazy pair. "B'jin… tell me about Impressing Larrikith. I know you're probably the one who wrote the actual record of it but what was it really like? How did you feel?"


	9. Chapter 9

Larrikith was highly amused by Valerian's princess attitude as she watched him fight off the urge to bring up, once more, whatever was residing in his stomach. At least if he puked now, she supposed, it would be less likely to come up when he was strapped to her neck. After everything B'jin was asking of the boy today, she doubted he'd be appreciative if she demanded a bath for spoiling her hide, too! Grinning draconically in high amusement, Larrikith licked her lips and altered her grip on the herd beast the young harper was looking at so dubiously. _B'jin's tried that tactic,_ she said, highly amused. _They don't skin themselves, no matter how much you glare at them!_

Valerian's dig at Larrikith's well fed body earned an amused chortle from B'jin as he heaved his heardbeast onto it's back, while Larrikith gave a disgusted grunt. _Eat a human? Only the good ones would taste any good,_ she said primly, _and I don't fancy eating you or B'jin._ "She ignores them," B'jin tossed over, amusement in his voice. "They are unworthy of her Amazing Attributes." He capitalised the two words with an air of sarcasm while Larrikith just snorted her amusement.

"Impressing Larri? Worse day of my life," his voice was laced in teasing. Larrikith rumbled something between laughter and warning and B'jin's stance took on a wary coiling of muscles as if he were preparing to run for his life. Instead of pouncing on him, which she had been intending to do, Larrikith gave him a dismissive _hrmph!_ and turned her attention back to Valerian and his valiant attempts at skinning the beast she was holding. _This is getting heavy,_ she put in primly, her tone mightier-than-thou.

"Ignore her. She's just sooking. Anyway, I didn't end up recording all of it. I did up until Larri finally caught my attention, and she was on the tail end of the clutch." He grinned and wiped his hands on his pant legs before continuing with both his current task and the story. "I was up near the Weyrleaders, because I'd been towed along by the Lord Holder and so such. Political garbage, for the most part, and asked to record the Hatching for them. The original is covered in scribbles, by the way. Hatchings happen in fits and bursts, and there are some moments while you sit there, bored out of your brain. At any rate, I think Larri was about the eighth or ninth to crack shell?" He paused, and shrugged. It wasn't really important. "She was about the last to Impress, though. Silly girl was stumbling all around the Sands, sending people sprawling in every direction trying to find me, apparently."

_Idiot man was sitting in the stands. Why in Faranth's name would I look for him there?_Larrikith put in primly. "You weren't meant to be looking for me at any rate. Only Larrikith would choose someone no dragon would Search - I'd been in plenty of line ups - only to be one of the best Searches of her Weyr. Anyway. She was causing commotion by that point. I'd already made note of her, of course, but was watching the little bronze choose his when this screaming green dragonet had an epiphany and started trying to climb the stairs. Shocked a lot of people, that did. I was oblivious, I have that tendency, and didn't notice her, even when I realised I could hear someone calling my name - I was Benjinamor, then, though she shortened it to Ben like everyone else - and confusion was paramount!" He grinned, shaking out the hide he'd just finished removing before rolling it up tightly and putting it aside.

"She had to scream loud enough for everyone within the damned Weyr to hear before I realised she was after me. We'd bonded the moment she'd linked our minds, but it's like, meeting your dragonet's eye for the first time? It seals the deal. Or something. I don't know; but instead of hearing an irritated and highly distressed voice I was also given all the emotions she was feeling at the time. Hunger, pain - she'd hurt herself since Hatching - irritation, exhaustion." He shook his head. "Good thing she was so damned tiny even then, I ended up having to lug her off to the Weyrling barrack we were given. Then, I passed out." B'jin smirked. "Sleep, it is very, very rare and even more precious, once a baby dragon is a part of your life."

"Waking up was the part I continually wished I didn't have to do."


	10. Chapter 10

"I prefer to ignore the lesser beings as well. Why waste time on them?" Valerian normally wouldn't censor himself but given B'jin's eternally positive attitude and the torture the rider had already inflicted on him, it seemed wiser this one time to mutter the words so only his sassy dragon assistant caught what was said. Larrikith was the one he was agreeing with anyway and even with her attitude Valerian was currently far fonder of her than B'jin since she wasn't the one asking him to skin beasts for riding leathers. The things he could be coerced into!

At least B'jin seemed to enjoy hearing himself talk and told stories well so he didn't mind the question linked to happier times riders didn't always seem to want to talk about. While dragon and rider took turns regaling him with their versions of the event, Valerian eagerly listened and continued with his task both so Larrikith wouldn't lose interest and abandon him before it was over but also so it _would_ be over. This was not something he was having fun with and his arms were already getting sore and he was only approaching about halfway done! "Leave it to you guys to start things off with such dramatic flair."

He fell silent, thinking on what he had been told and what he hadn't. Was it worth it? Despite his profession and the pretty words he could string together, Valerian didn't fancy himself a romantic soul save for when it came to dragons. He had always been interested in them and refused to believe the plague had wiped them all out. But the more he learned in classes and from his talks with B'jin and Larrikith, dragonriding wasn't as glamorous a life as he believed. Freedom, if he ever truly had it at any point in his life, would most certainly be a thing of the past once bonded to a dragon as he or she would become the prime focus of his life while he gave himself over to the whims of the weyrleader and weyrwoman. The joy he had seen on most dragonriders' faces when they spoke with or about their dragons, however, made it seem like it was worth it. He wanted to ask if it actually was but Valerian opted to forego that question since he already more or less had an answer and it seemed to be a case by case situation. So he went with another one that boggled him.

"What's it like to be bonded?" Valerian gave another swing and grimace, still not enjoying the chore he was thrown into but he suspected he would sleep well that night from the exhaustion the day would bring about. "To have Larrikith in your head at all times and being so connected you feel each other's pain must be a bit surreal."


	11. Chapter 11

Larrikith gave a quiet croon of agreement to Valerian's rhetorical question, her expression bland as she turned to look in B'jin's direction for a moment. Larrikith snorted with amusement at the younger harper, eyes swirling in amusement. _You think we _started_ with a bang?_ she asked cheekily, her eyes spinning even faster as amusement coasted through her body and B'jin gave a bark of laughter as he realised where Larrikith's thoughts were travelling. Looking over from where he was working his beast, B'jin smirked. "We were given a reputation to uphold," he threw Valerian a wink. "And we did quite the job of doing so."

The next question caused B'jin some pause, and he frowned over his beast, working slowly before he began to answer. "Ahh," B'jin murmured, his tone laced with hesitation. "That depends wholly on whom you're asking." Realizing that was a fairly redundant sentence since the boy was obviously asking him about his own Bond with Larrikith, B'jin paused in his work and frowned thoughtfully over at Valerian. "Impression is a very personal connection, so it's different from pair to pair. Dragon personalities are as varied as their human counterparts. You'll get your stereotypes, of course," B'jin added, frowning irritably. "Greens are sex crazed whores - riders and dragons both - blues are stupid, browns are wannabes, bronzes are arrogant and golds are well..." B'jin gave a dry laugh. "Gold are the center of all things." He shook his head. "You'll notice as you go around, that that isn't true. I'm sure G'ram has explained about all that. Anyway."

Realising he was going off on a tangent, B'jin roped himself back on target and twisted his knife between his fingers, watching it carefully as he considered how to answer Valerian's question. "It is... overwhelming, in the beginning," B'jin replied honestly, frowning thoughtfully as he spoke, brown eyes raising to seek out the younger man. "Your Weyrlingmaster teaches you how to manage it. For example, both Larri and I are capable of, uh, thought filtering one another." He frowned slightly before further explaining what he meant by that. "Like she did with your fear, while she was showing off." The greenrider smiled slightly as he went back to working on his beast. "Not just fear, of course," he added, "you are privy to all emotions, the stronger they feel it the more strongly you do. Hence, of course, flight lust."

_You're never, ever lonely,_Larrikith said with amusement, though there was a streak of seriousness behind her playful words. _To Hatch and be alone is a terrible feeling; finding Yours is completion._ Shifting her seat slightly, Larrikith also shifted her grip on the beast, turning it slightly so Valerian didn't have to end up circling it in order to complete what he was doing.

"It is indeed a strange feeling of completion," B'jin agreed with his dragon's words, standing up and turning to face Valerian with a serious expression. "But..." _He was most sullen about it!_Larrikith input, picking up when B'jin faltered, struggling to find words to describe his reaction to Impressing. "I wasn't _meant_ to Impress," B'jin said irritably, frowning at Larrikith. "But. What can I do? Living without her is... unimaginable." He shrugged.


	12. Chapter 12

Valerian took a moment to digest all that he was told though as lost in his thoughts as he was, he did manage a nod of thanks to Larrikith when she turned the beast so he could continue working. It was only due to his distraction over what had been said that the dragon didn't get a glare or a comment about her being so helpful in making him miserable with the task. Absently, he went through the motions he was taught, seeing but not at all focused on what he did.

You were never lonely. Was he lonely now? When he was younger his sisters doted on him constantly until he moved to Harper Hall and it was easy enough to confess to himself that he had missed them back then and enjoyed their brief and sporadic reunions over the turns but he had never felt envious of those he entertained that had a sweetheart or brats swarming around them. Even now, in an unfamiliar land surrounded by people that were either used to a new way of living or resented being brought into such a surreal existence against their will Valerian wasn't sure if he was truly lonely. He always enjoyed his own company and the times he performed was enough to satisfy any silly desire to be with people. But he was making friends now and if he was ever alone, it was by choice.

So if he was alone by choice and he Impressed, then he would never be alone again because he would have a physical and mental companion always there with him. Maybe Impressing wasn't such a grand idea after all. All the work that went into taking care of the beast didn't seem so bad compared to never being alone with his thoughts or wandering off in a fit of selfishness to nap somewhere or work on a song. Would that line of thought even matter to him after Impressing? He had heard that finding your lifemate was a sense of completion and even B'jin had said he couldn't imagine a life without Larrikith now that he had her when he had had a wonderful and pampered life before her.

Knowing he was expected to say something since he always had a comment about everything and to stay silent now would only lead to being questioned, Valerian shook off his moping thoughts and turned his newly focused gaze from dragon to rider and back. "So, who actually has it worse with you two? I imagine you do since you have to put up with B'jin's constant optimistic outlook on everything."


	13. Chapter 13

"It's not all that bad, Val," B'jin said suddenly, looking up from the work he had returned to after speaking, when he realised Valerian was preoccupied with mulling over his words. His own quiet thoughts had been interrupted by Larrikith, however, as she offered some sudden insight into the quiet workings of the younger Harper's mind. B'jin wasn't quite sure whether to roll his eyes at the little green and her strange delight with plucking other people's brains, or be thankful for the explanation.

"Larri and I have regular time to ourselves. She will go flying without me several times a week - with other dragons or alone. Sometimes, it's because I'm busy with tasks or chores, but just as often because she wants to. Occasionally she takes my children flying, too." B'jin smiled reassuringly. "The relationship between Weyrlings is very intense, and ofttimes the young dragon and their new rider are incredibly possessive." He gave Larrikith a sideways look, "but as the bond strengthens, you will find you are able to do things alone, and pick up aspects of your own life previous."

B'jin paused, standing up properly and turning to face Valerian, his brown eyes flickered to Larrikith for a moment, before turning back to meet the younger Harper's own green gaze. A small smile flickered over his lips at the young man's question, and he returned to his work, letting Larrikith take control of answering that one.

_His optimism is better better than his anger,_the little dragon said seriously, eyes sparkling a bright rainbow for a moment before fading into a more subdued and content blue. _He is too serious and prudish these days, however._Larrikith let out a chirp of amusement as B'jin stood up fluidly and tossed some piece of innards at her, which the dragon twisted to catch in her mouth, amusement thick.

"Blah, blah, blah," B'jin replied, shooting the dragon a dirty look. "Don't listen to her, she's full of wherries teeth!"

_That's his new term for 'truth hurts',_Larrikith confided in Valerian, her expression just asking him to quiz her.


	14. Chapter 14

He glared at Larrikith, knowing without a doubt that she had been poking around in his mind during his inner debate about Impressing. There was no other way the pair would bring up how they did things on their own when they could unless his silence worried B'jin. He supposed that could have been the case but Valerian was getting a handle on Larrikith's personality and what she found as acceptable behaviour and wouldn't put it past her to dive right into someone's unsuspecting mind. He didn't really mind, though, since it did save him the trouble of asking but he didn't like not knowing how much information she had passed along. At least, however much she said, it earned Valerian the reward of an answer he liked. He could handle having time off here and there though he'd have to get through being a Weyrling first and that did not sound like fun. He did love his sleep after all!

He hit the beast being held for him again, really hating this task and how much his arms were already starting to hurt and once more glanced at the searchrider. From what he had seen in his times with B'jin, Valerian wondered how Larrikith could call that far too serious and prudish. He was cheerful and even when dragged to help assist in one of their classes the greenrider looked like he was trying to stifle laughter and hide his amusement at inappropriate comments. He couldn't say much on the prudish aspect and didn't want to linger on it either, so Valerian simply let the green beast have the final say on it and left it unchallenged. Well, he would have until B'jin tried to quell the conversation and Larrikith all but begged for Valerian to continue asking about it. So, what else could he do?

"She's full of fun facts." Valerian smirked at B'jin from over his shoulder before giving Larrikith an encouraging grin and nod for her to continue spilling secrets. It was a dangerous thing to do given she knew how grossed out he became when imagining B'jin in bed, but Valerian was curious enough to risk it in order to learn more about the man he seemed to have befriended.


	15. Chapter 15

_Everything about me is fun!_ Larrikith replied, her voice highly amused and slightly sarcastic. Over by the beast he was working on, B'jin snorted, apparently finding her statement amusing. He didn't add anything however, but finished up his beast and started wrapping the hide up tightly, tossing it with the others when he was done. Moving around to start on the last one, he flicked a glance across to see how Valerian was doing.

_He is doing well, but he is not very impressed with you!_Larrikith's voice was riddled with smug amusement as she turned to meet B'jin's eye, who simply raised his eyebrows in amusement at the assessment. He wasn't surprised, he had not been particularly happy when he had been informed that handling bloody meat and innards was going to become a part of his daily life. _He hasn't puked all over me,_ Larrikith responded, her tone insufferable. B'jin snorted, and turned back to his task.

_Hrm,_ Larrikith's tone was thoughtful as she focused on Valerian once more, ignoring B'jin who wasn't rising to the bait nearly enough to be any fun and instead her gaze flashed colours of wicked enjoyment as she dug around for something juicy to offer the young man about her bonded. Deciding to go with the topic she'd just bespoken B'jin about, Larrikith's mood was highly amused and slightly disgusted as she poked at Valerian. _Ben puked _all_ over me, after I Impressed him,_ she informed him, ignoring her rider's warning glower. _He didn't handle raw meat at all. He was such a spoiled little brat. Perfect little Master Harper to be,_ her tone was mocking, but no less amused. _Oh, he _detested_ weyrlingship._ She gave a devious little giggle.

"Of course, Larri _darling_ didn't help any, did she?" B'jin put in from his last beast, voice dripping sarcasm as he shot the dragon a dour look. "Kept me awake or woke me up at _the_ oddest hours. _Never_ sat still -" _You were a fat little harper and I'm too small for you to abuse like that!_ Larrikith over rode him with indignant and insufferable tones, and B'jin's eyebrows shot up his forehead, eyes flashing with amused anger as he glared at his dragon. "_I_ was fat? You were _always_ at least three times as wide as your siblings, even if you were also three times smaller!" He eyed her mockingly. "Still are." He added, tone snide, and eh turned back to his heardbest - even as he tossed her a chunk of innards that she caught midair.

_All the more of me for you to adore,_ she chirped happily, crooning. B'jin shook his head, and turned to look at Valerian. "Okay. I have almost fifty years of history and you now know far too much of it." He grinned, but his tone was relatively serious, "What happened at the Touching?" True enthusiasm was rippling through his question, and even Larrikith looked intrigued.


	16. Chapter 16

Valerian was highly amused at the pair's constant bickering and jibes at each other and found Larrikith's statement about there being more of her to adore to be rather accurate. He did adore the plump green dragon, unless, he quickly amended his thoughts, she was trying to either make him sick or kill him by dropping him while doing her crazy aerial displays. That was another thing; all the talk about puking really wasn't helping the young Harper keep his composure while working on the carcass, and he sent a small scowl to both of his companions just as a momentary reprieve from staring at the mess he had to work with.

Unfortunately, that seemed to be the end of free questioning time, for now only Valerian hoped though he wasn't sure given B'jin's tone. It was only because he respected the older man as a fellow Harper and was accepting him as a decent friend that Valerian didn't push for more facts about the pair and didn't even tease B'jin for being so old. But the question that was sent back at him earned a bit of a startled expression in green eyes. Of course the dragonriders would be curious about how the Touching went. Superstition or not, they would be interested in knowing if a connection was felt or what type of little dragonet was hiding in each egg. Still, that was a weird topic for Valerian to even think on for himself.

He moved to run his hand through his hair, a habit that gave away much about him as it was done when frustrated, flustered, or simply assessing a situation, but stopped just in time when he remembered what his hands had just been doing. This most certainly was not shaping up to be an aspect of this new life he would enjoy. "The Touching… was more than I expected." He wanted to leave off with that, saying no more than he needed but Valerian wasn't foolish enough to think B'jin would let it drop and Larrikith would naturally find her own way to get the information. That didn't mean, however, that he had to answer right away, and focused on his task he was nearly done with.

After a few more swings, Valerian was rolling up the hide like he had seen B'jin doing and flopped down on the ground a few feet away from the pile. He absently rubbed his hands on the greenery within reach and finally spoke up again about the Touching. "I've read records on Hatchings and the tradition of Touching the eggs but I still wasn't expecting what happened. I only Touched two but that was more than enough at that time. The first egg…" He wasn't one to talk about himself over the simplest of things and certainly avoided sharing his feelings so how could he talk about what he felt with that little dragonet? Valerian suddenly felt extremely exposed and shifted slightly as his gaze fell onto the greenrider. It was true B'jin had been labelled a cheerful and annoying man that loved a good joke but he was a dragonrider, he would understand the connection and feelings despite never having experienced the Touching ritual himself.

Before realizing how much he trusted the older man and changed his mind, Valerian continued on, "I felt like I was undergoing a test from the inhabitant. I passed it and then he… she… _trusted_ me. I didn't want to leave its side and leave the little dragon alone again." He was never one to care what others thought about him but suddenly that feeling of being exposed hit stronger and Valerian looked away from his friends, trying to compose himself once more before it was far too obvious how much that experience had affected him and how much it meant to earn such loyalty.

"The other egg," he began again seconds later in an attempt to further distract from what he had shared, "was the exact opposite. No reaction at all."


	17. Chapter 17

_Finally!_ Larrikith groaned, putting the heardbeast down when Valerian started wrapping up the hide. She sighed, standing up and stretching in a distinctly feline manner, wings stretching out and then upward until the joints clicked and popped. Shaking herself, Larrikith folded her wings back to herself tightly and crooned softly. Trotting the short distance to where B'jin had been working, the dragon nosed around, snapping up the unwanted innards of the beasts with apparent relish.

"That's disgusting Larri." B'jin deadpanned as he wrapped the hide from the last one. "And you can have that one, love. But the others will need to be dropped off at the Kitchens." Larrikith gave a dramatic sigh and considered for a moment, before throwing herself into the air, wings pushing down strongly to lift herself into the air properly. B'jin's eyebrow arched at seeing his dragon take to the skies in the 'proper' manner. "Careful Larri, you'll lose weight taking off like that."

_Oh, go jump _between_, B'jin,_ she retorted, dropping onto a beast and holding it securely before vanishing _between_. B'jin just snorted and moved away from the beasts to slump on the ground with Valerian as Larrikith returned in a wave of icy air. She grabbed another beast, and vanished once more.

He burst into laughter at random, as Valerian appeared to be considering what to say. He sent a sly look to the younger harper. "Larrikith said if you start without her, she'll fill your mind with - and I quote - 'you know what'" The greenrider looked amused, but confused, obviously not in on whatever it was Larrikith was threatening Valerian with. He didn't seem worried, though and when Larrikith reappeared from dropping off the last of the creatures, she turned her attention upon the one promised her and apparently ignored the two men.

"You can start now." B'jin laughed, wiping his hands on the grass and then picking at dried blood with disinterest as he crossed his legs and relaxed. Picking up on Valerian's discomfort as he paused, B'jin's gaze lifted and a slight frown pulled his brows together. Curiosity and caution warred on his features, wondering why Valerian was hesitating, but unwilling to press the issue. When the younger harper did continue, B'jin's features morphed into understanding.

While he hadn't touched the eggs (or had any desire to do so) before Impressing Larrikith, once he had done so he'd been thoroughly questioned. Stands Impressions were rare, and it had been the general opinion that he must have snuck out to Touch the eggs. It had probably been one of the few times Benjinamor had relished his inability to lie. The tiny green at his side had been _incredibly_ offended and quite brazen in her indignation that _anyone_ insult _her_ human or accuse him of doing any such thing. Not even a full day, and Larrikith had been verbally attacking the weyrleaders and using every curseword her obnoxious little mind could dig out of her human. The fact that the harper had been repeatedly stating he did NOT want a dragon since the moment he Impressed had probably done little to sooth or reassure the baby green. It had taken him three weeks before he'd use her name, and longer still before he actively claimed her as his.

Giving himself a shake as Larrikith's emotions spiked, her insecurities surfacing as she dropped her half eaten meal and stared at B'jin with yellow-white eyes as a creel whispering past her blood soaked lips, B'jin sent soothing emotions to the green. Burying the emotions and memories that had risen, B'jin waited patiently until Larrikith relaxed once more and returned to her meal. Brown gaze shifted to look at Valerian as B'jin considered what he'd been told with a thoughtful expression, ignoring his dragon as she settled down with one eye firmly fixed upon him, bones crushing to splinters between sharp teeth as she ate.

"Have you spoken to the other Candidates?" he asked, voice thoughtful. "Ofttimes you'll find people get different responses." He smiled slightly, "and you can occasionally guess the contents by their responses." He cast an amused look at his dragon, who was still staring at B'jin steadily, stiff bodied. "Apparently Larri was a particularly obnoxious egg. I don't know personally, obviously, but I did get to speak to some of those who Touched her egg." He seemed more than a little amused.


	18. Chapter 18

Valerian sent B'jin a look like he was insane, which, to be fair, wasn't really a new look since that was a thought that crossed his mind frequently. Even with Larrikith's threat hanging over his head to not start without her, which he had obeyed, that could easily be turned into punishment for getting too snarky or difficult, Valerian still didn't censor himself as he started to close himself off again. "Why would I do that? I barely wanted to tell you and as annoying as your grin is, I actually like you a lot more than nearly every single person I'm forced to call a classmate."

Really, how could B'jin expect him to ask the other Candidates about their experiences? He would be pressed to share his, which he wouldn't unless it was the small handful of people he called friends. Worse, there was the chance that others had had the same experience he did with that little egg that wanted someone to trust. It was a rather new experience to have someone deem him worthy and make him feel so accepted for who he was, even if the little egg could see beyond all of his walls and look inside to his well-guarded secrets and desires. That Touching had invoked something in him and Valerian still wasn't sure exactly what it was but he knew he'd be disappointed if others were given the same response. He'd also be disappointed if he wasn't chosen as its lifemate. Then again, he still wasn't sure he wanted to give up the life he was re-carving for himself to start over yet again with a dragon attached to his mind.

Everything was far too complicated since the egg Touching.

So he turned to easier topics; picking on Larrikith and B'jin. "I bet she was. She's still pretty obnoxious now so it makes sense." He gave a devious little smirk to the dragon, content in the belief she'd know he was teasing and that he adored her because of her saucy attitude. There was one thing he really wanted to know though Larrikith wouldn't remember and it was unlikely that B'jin would have ever asked soon after a Hatching. But would that little egg remember him after hatching? Regardless of if they Impressed, would the dragonet remember that moment?

Again, everything was being far too complicated. Valerian suddenly hoped Larrikith did try to roll over and squish him or something equally as playfully mean to kick them back into bickering and not analysing him.


	19. Chapter 19

The greenrider's response to Valerian's words was a wave of shock, eyes widening dramatically for a moment before his face flushed warmly and he became incredibly interested in the flecks he was picking off his hands. Surprised, but none the less delighted with Valerian's backhanded compliment B'jin didn't reply to the young man. Larrikith's amusement was thick in the air as she wandered closer to the two men and sprawled out on the grass to clean herself of the blood staining her jaw.

_I am not obnoxious,_Larrikith claimed indignantly, speaking up when B'jin seemed content to remain silent - he was now picking at blades of grass, apparently lost in thought. _and I was an _amazing_ hatchling._Her tone was haughty.

"The Weyrleaders got a bit uptight, when she chose me." B'jin murmured, his voice far away as he forgot about previously waving Valerian _off_ the topic of B'jin's history. "When they questioned me - had I been on the sands? Had anyone taken me on the sands? Had I touched an egg? Did anyone ask me to touch an egg? - yada yada, blah blah. Larrikith got _very_ upset and started telling them how many different ways they could shove themselves _between_." He gave Valerian a dry, sideways look. "Not even a weyrling for a full day and I was already camping under the Red Star."

Kicking his legs out in front of him, B'jin flopped on to his back to stare up at the mostly cloudless sky above them. _Weyrlinghood was fun,_ Larrikith said with conviction, flickering through B'jin's memories before he shoved her aside. The man frowned. "It wasn't weyrlinghood I had issues with. Anyway." Heaving himself back up to sit properly and brushing a hand through his hair, B'jin smiled slightly at Valerian.

"We should probably head back. You've been excused from your chores for today..?" His words ended on a slight question as he looked to his dragon, who gave an affirmative nod to indicate that the message had been relaid to those that needed to hear it. "So yay. Numbweed based chores are the worst." Climbing to his feet, B'jin offered a friendly hand to Valerian. Once the young man was on his feet, B'jin set his brown eyes upon his dragon.

An eyebrow arched and B'jin turned to look Valerian up and down, his features twisting into a distinctly evil scope. "Larrikith says she needs to repay you for some of your comments. I hope your stomach is empty, though you might wanna pee before you climb up." Laughing wickedly, B'jin picked up Larrikith's flying straps and began helping the dragon into them, checking over the straps and clips as he did so. Larrikith kept one devious eye locked on Valerian the entire time.


	20. Chapter 20

Valerian had noticed B'jin's sudden silence and interest in everything but answering him right away but said nothing since Larrikith had supplied conversation enough to serve as a distraction and a way for her rider to return to them. "You can't change what has happened and you can't predict how or why a dragon will pick. And there's still no solid proof that touching the eggs does anything other than scare a Candidate or ensure they're now interested in Impressing." While his words were oddly meant to counter B'jin's idiot leaders of the past and give the man comfort all these turns later for not doing anything wrong, Valerian was also trying to convince himself that he hadn't set his own wheels of fate into motion and his touch didn't mean a thing. It was best not to get his hopes up. "So screw those that are too stuffy to see outside of their little box of set ways. Impressions from the stands will always have a potential of happening. So what?"

The whole time he had kept his gaze on B'jin for no other reason than to avoid watching Larrikith clean herself. Watching a dragon feed was one thing but watching her clean the blood from her mouth was currently a bit too much for his abused stomach. It was just as he was thinking that lying in the grass like B'jin and enjoying a bit of the day daydreaming that the greenrider sat back up and suggested they return. Valerian shrugged as his fairly indifferent answer, fine with either staying or returning but wrinkled his nose at the mentioning of chores. "Numbweed picking might suck but I'm not too keen on skinning herdbeasts either." His arms were still sore despite having the small break and he didn't want to think about how he'd be feeling later on. The idea of clinging to the riding straps didn't seem too fun either but the look Larrikith gave him as B'jin tossed out a warning and suggestion had the young Harper convinced he had better suck it up or face falling to death.

"You know, maybe I will," he mumbled, returning the dragon's devious stare with one that said he knew what she was up to but he still wasn't going to back down. Without another word, Valerian wandered over to a tree with a few bushes surrounding it to relieve himself. A few moments later he was climbing back up the fat rolls, making sure Larrikith heard him say it – if he was already in trouble with her, there wasn't a point in watching his mouth—and settled in, preparing for the death grip he had perfected earlier.

Even though there was a chance it would backfire, Valerian still tossed out a comment he hoped would help keep him in one piece, "just remember that if you kill me, you won't find someone as amazing as me to fill my spot for our sparring." _But thank you for giving me my first real ride on a dragon, Larrikith._ The sincere comment was said in thought only, knowing Larrikith had to be in his head anyway, as Valerian wasn't sure he could get the words out and didn't want to deal with B'jin teasing him for being sweet to the horrible little green.


	21. Chapter 21

B'jin laughed softly at Valerian's words, brown eyes brightening slightly with his amusement as he gave the young man an dry look. "The Touching is meant to reassure the Candidates, not further frighten them." While his words carried amusement, his eyebrows were furrowed subtly as he quietly thought. The Touching was especially useful at Katila, where those that came in and were selected were rarely comfortable around dragons; the ritual was designed to placate them and bolster their confidence in the upcoming Hatching. If it were having the opposite effect... B'jin shook his head, and shrugged to himself. Well... that was for D'ren and the Weyrmaster to figure out, not he.

"Oh, it's not all that bad, Val." The greenrider laughed, amused at the younger harper's words. Of course, B'jin was speaking now as a dragonrider of nearly three decades, not the arrogant little Harper he had been upon Impressing. Larrikith hadn't been lying when she claimed he'd puked all over the place. Young Benjinamor had spent a _lot_ of time throwing up back then. Arrogant, self assured and with a stomach about as strong as melted butter. Larrikith gave a snort of amusement as B'jin brushed memories of the past away and stepped back so Valerian could climb aboard his midget of a dragon. When the young man was atop her, the rider carefully secured the straps that would hold them in place, before climbing up himself and strapping in.

_Kill you?_ Larrikith purred, turning to look with amusement at her passenger. _What possible benefit could I gain from _killing_you?_ With a rumble of amusement, Larrikith stood, spread her wings and vanished _between_ to reappear several lengths above the Ranges. _A little adrenaline never hurt anyone!_ B'jin gave a wicked cackle and wrapped his arms tightly around Valerian, as Larrikith set about making the young man pay for his cheeky tongue.


End file.
